Only Reminds Me Of You
by purplechild
Summary: Songfic: Listening to Amber and Ashley is almost never a good idea. Who knows maybe it was a good idea for Lilly.


Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana nor do I own the song "Only Reminds Me of You" song by MYMP.

* * *

Lilly was standing behind the stage trying to come her nerves. "This is stupid, why am I doing this. I can't do this, I'm going to make a fool of myself. Lilly stated peeping from behind the curtains. "Besides he's not even here."

" Relax, you can do this. And he will be here, I made sure of it." Miley stated.

"But I can't sing remember. I don't know why I let you talk me into this."

"Because you love him and since he won't listen to you, this is the only way. Besides I don't like being in the middle. Miley stated and Lilly remained silence. So Miley continued. " If you hadn't listened to Amber and Ashley then you wouldn't be in this mess. So come on you can do this."

"When this is over remain me never to listen to Amber and Ashley again." she stated standing up. "I think I ready."

"Great, we go on next. Just remember it's worth it." Miley took her place behind the piano as they where announced.

"Thank You Amber, and next we have Lilly Truscott singing Only Reminds Me Of You. Accompanying her will be Miley Stewart on piano" She took a deep breath and walk out on stage. Just as she did Oliver and Jackson walked in.

"I can't believe I let you trick me into this. Miley better have the key to these or you will be so dead." "Chill, Miley said she was coming to this show, so she has to be here somewhere." They began to look around for them.

"This is for my ex, I was stupid and I just want to say I'm sorry." She looked at Miley and she began playing.

Both boys stopped dead in there tracks. "Is that Lilly? She can't sing." "Well, I guess love can make you do some crazy things. We might as well take sit caused we can't get the key until they come off stage."

Lilly searched the audience until she locked eyes with him. She smiled but he didn't show any emotion. Her smile faded. She began

_I see you, beside me  
It's only a dream  
A vision of what used to be  
The laughter, the sorrow  
Pictures in time  
Fading to memories_

Jackson thought about how happy they had been before 2 months ago. Today would've been their 20month anniversary. Why is she doing this, she got what she wanted. She should be happy.

_How could I ever let you go  
Is it too late to let you know_

No, I'm finally moving on, she can't do this to it's not fair. This is what she wanted.

_I try to run from your side  
But each place I hide  
It only reminds me of you  
When I turn out all the lights  
Even the night  
It only reminds me of you_

That's not my fault, she wanted out, I begged her to stay, but she left anyway. I wasn't what she needed. I gave her the freedom she wanted. So why isn't she happy.

_I needed my freedom  
That's what I thought  
But I was a fool to believe  
My heart lied while you cried  
Rivers of tears  
But I was too blind to see_

(Two Months Ago)

* * *

" So what did you want to talk about." Jackson asked.

" I'm don't know how else to say this, but we need to break-up." Lilly said staring at the ground.

" What, Why, I thought you were happy. I love you and you love me. Why are you doing this." Jackson stated and when Lilly didn't respond he continued. "Don't do this, Please." Tears were now falling from his eyes.

"Don't make it harder then it has to be. I just need my freedom to be me. Just Lilly, not Jackson's girl-friend. I can't do this I have to go." Lilly stated holding back her tears as she got up to leave.

"Wait, Just answer one question. Do you still love me." he asked

"No." and with that Lilly left. Her tears now flowing freely. But Jackson didn't see.

* * *

_Everything we've been through before  
Now it means so much more_

Oliver handed Jackson a set of pictures and unlocked the cuffs. "She really is sorry." and with that he walked to the stage and took his place behind the drums.

_I try to run from your side  
But each place I hide  
It only reminds me of you  
When I turn out all the lights  
Even the night  
It only reminds me of you_

_Only you…._

Jackson began to look through the pictures. The first couple of pictures were of him and Lilly when they were dating. Both were smiling or caught laughing. The next were pictures of Lilly, she looked sad by her eyes but she was covering it with the smile. The last were pictures of him. One was of him at work, he was staring off to the left with a sad look on his face. Off toward the direction he was looking was Lilly. The date stamp on the picture was yesterday.

_So come back to me  
I'm down on my knees  
Boy can't you see...  
_

Lilly walked off the stage and over to Jackson as she sang that part.

_How could I ever let you go  
Is it too late to late to let you know_

Please don't let it be too late. Lilly thought. Jackson didn't say anything. When he stood up Lilly thought he was going to leave. But she continued to sing. Jackson looked her directly in the eyes as she sang because in a way that's what he had been trying to do since she broke up with him.

_I try to run from your side  
But each place I hide  
It only reminds me of you  
When I turn out all the lights  
Even the night  
It only reminds me of you_

Lilly smiled & Jackson kissed her forehead. She sang the rest of the song alone.

_I try to run from your side  
But each place I hide  
It only reminds me of you  
When I turn out all the lights  
Even the night  
It only reminds me of you  
_

_It only reminds me of you_

Lilly wasn't sure because he really hadn't said anything. The audience was in shock because they weren't expecting her to be that good. They applauded but Lilly was looking for their approval. "So am I too late." she asked once the people turned their attention back to the stage. " No, you're just in time. But I don't understand why did you break-up with me without at first talking about it." he asked as he sat down pulling her with him.

"I don't know, it was just that Amber and Ashley was going on and on about how I was a nobody and that people would only know me as Jackson's girlfriend. And I was okay with it, but they kept talking about how it was a bad thing. And I just crumbled under pressure. I'm so sorry. " she blurted out.

Jackson laughed. "You know you could have just talked to me and avoided this."

"Next time I will." as she kissed him.

"So I'm guessing that you guys have patched things up. Miley stated as she and Oliver sat down. They nodded. "That's great cause you guys has been walking around for the past to months like someone has stole your puppy." Oliver stated. Before that could respond the announcer spoke.

All the votes have been tattled, but before will tell you the results we would like to thank all of the contestants. And now in third place we have Amber Addison with her take on Hannah Montana's One in a Million." Lilly and Miley were shocked, but not as shocked as Amber was. In 2nd place we have Lilly Truscott, Miley Stewart, and Oliver Oken with their take on MYMP's Only Reminds Me Of You.

Lilly looked at Miley and Oliver. "I can't believe that we beat Amber." stated after she recovered from the shocked. " Well, believe it, you were great," Jackson stated. They walked up to the staged and took their place beside Amber. They smiled at her when they pass by. She was even more shocked now than she was when she was named 3rd place. Ironic they wouldn't have been in the show if she and Ashley hadn't interfered with Lilly and Jackson relationship.

"And the 1st place winner is Sarah Saint with her take on Keke Palmer's all my Girlz." "Who knew that Sarah had it in her." stated Oliver. Miley and Lilly agreed. They were okay with losing to her besides they weren't trying to win over the judges. Lilly was 1st place in winning back her love.

* * *

A/N: This is my second attempt at a songfic. I like my other songfic better but I'm okay with this one. I don't think Sarah last name is mention. So I put Saint as her last name because they call her "Saint" Sarah. 


End file.
